The present invention relates to printer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a mobile printer system which prints letters or pictures inputted by a user without being constrained by printing regions through a plurality of mobile printer robots. Generally, a printer is an auxiliary apparatus to a computer and is used in connection with a computer through a cable at a fixed location. Printing is carried out in a size appropriate to the corresponding papers.